Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an information signal, for example, a PCM (pulse code modulated) audio signal, by means of a rotary head which scans skewed tracks on a tape.
Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that a plurality of broadcast programs or events, such as, FM (frequency modulated) audio broadcast programs or television broadcast programs, each having a different broadcast time, can be sequentially recorded by an audio tape recorder or a video tape recorder (VTR) by using a timer incorporated therein for controlling the recorder operation.
Both in the case of the audio tape recorder and in the case of the video tape recorder, the recording mode thereof is such that the plurality of broadcast programs are sequentially and successively recorded on the tape along its longitudinal direction (hereinafter simply referred to as a series recording mode).
In the case of the so-called audio 8-track cassette tape player, 8 recording tracks are arranged parallel to one another across the width of the tape, and the recording mode (hereinafter simply referred to as a parallel recording mode) is such that successive events are recorded in different tracks. However, such 8-track player, as available on the market, does not permit a plurality of broadcast programs scheduled by a timer (hereinafter simply referred to as timer scheduled broadcast programs) to be sequentially recorded in the 8 parallel tracks in the sequential order of scheduled broadcast times, that is, with each broadcast program or event being recorded in a respective one of the tracks.
The above mentioned series recording mode or system has the advantage that the plurality of broadcast programs recorded under the control of the timer can be viewed successively. On the contrary, the series recording system is disadvantageous in that, when only one of the recorded broadcast programs is to be reproduced, the playback start point of the corresponding program must be detected, that is, a random access operation must be carried out. Further, the total recording time or capacity for all of the programs recorded in the series mode is only the recording time corresponding to one length of the tape. Therefore, if any of the programs to be recorded is of long duration, the number of the programs to be recorded by the timer scheduled recording system is restricted by the tape length.
On the other hand, in the case of the parallel recording mode, if the timer scheduled recording is possible, each program is recorded in the respective track from the leading end portion of the tape in its longitudinal direction so that, upon playback, random access operation to detect the start of the program becomes unnecessary. Further, since each recorded program can correspond in length to the length of the tape, regardless of the duration of each program to be recorded, it becomes possible in the timer scheduled recording mode to record a number of programs equal at least to the number of tracks. In addition, there is the further advantage that musical programs can be recorded in selected tracks in accordance with their respective musical genres, such as jazz music, classical music and so on.
However, the parallel recording mode is disadvantageous in that, since the plurality of programs are not recorded continuously in one track contrary to the series recording mode, in the playback mode, the tape must be rewound at the conclusion of each program, that is, the programs can not be viewed successively without interruption.
Furthermore, there is no known recording and/or reproducing apparatus which can carry out timer scheduled recording in the parallel recording mode.